Exchanging flavors
by J-senpai
Summary: "Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered guy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl. Oneshot, ShuuxOC (M/M)


**Title: **Exchanging favors (and fluids)

**Warning:** There be smut, between two guys, so beware. Also bad language, because Shuu is just so badass.

**Summary: **"Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered boy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, everything else belongs to Rejet.

**AN: **I tried really hard to make the title a blowjob pun (if you come up with something let me know!) but I couldn't come up with anything witty. Sigh.

I know no one watches/plays Diabolik Lovers for yaoi, but maybe someone feels like reading this. I don't know, personally I just can't write about Sakamaki boys with a girl without it feeling sexist so… Anyway if you have read some other fics from this user, this is completely written by Janice and Jazzy washes her hands from this.

* * *

Shuu was making his way to the unused wing of the school. The people were even more obnoxiously loud than usual today, he needed a fucking rest. Moonlight Sonata was playing on his mp3. His current tracklist was getting boring, but loading new tracks was tiring too. He sighed.

Noises that weren't delicate piano chords suddenly invaded Shuu's consciousness, and the further he walked on the abandoned corridors the louder they got. Irritated he jerked one of the earpieces off. There were grunts and cries, accompanied by sneering voices.

_Honestly, I really don't feel like dealing with this._ Why couldn't the bullies take care of their business behind the school yard like usual? Shuu clicked the music player off.

As he turned around the corner he was greeted with a sight of three guys cornering one. It would have seemed like the typical beat-up-and-take-the-lunch-money -type situation, except the cornered guy didn't have his shirt on. It had been used to tie his hands behind his back.

Two of the bullies were holding him in place as the third one ran his hand's over the tied one's chest. The white-haired boy tried to kick him back, but he was so scrawny, even one guy would have overpowered him easily.

"What's wrong Katoaka, you like this kind of thing, right?"

"I don't, get off of me."

"Maybe so many guys have slept with him 'cos they thought he's a girl. I mean look at him!" The boy holding the left arm had a point. Katoaka had taken some biology classes with Shuu, so he recognized him vaguely. The guy with a petite bone structure and waist-long, greyish white hair and big eyes divided girl's opinions on whether he was hot or not. Shuu personally had never bothered to think about the matter.

"My cousin says he's known as the guy who always gives ass at parties!"

"Tell your cousin that he's not getting any no matter how interested he might be."

The comeback earned him a punch to the gut.

"Shut the fuck up, faggot!"

Shuu sighed and rubbed his temples. He just wanted to sleep, was it too much to ask? Well, he would not drag his ass all the way up to the roof now that he was here. Shuu stepped closer.

"Get lost."

The bullies turned around looking pissed, but closed their mouths as they saw who they were talking to. Even if Shuu hadn't came from a powerful and well-known family, humans were naturally able to sense that something was off with vampires. So as the second-years received the command from their usually indifferent senior, they obeyed reluctantly. The guy who's full name Shuu didn't bother to remember was tossed against the wall and the trio walked away, trying to keep their dignity.

Katoaka had received so many blows he sagged against the wall. He tried to free his arms, but they were tied too firmly.

"Um… thanks."

"Whatever."

Shuu walked over to sit on a bench. He was feeling a tad hungry. The other boy was still squirming uncomfortably.

"Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered boy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl.

"C'mere."

As Katoaka was close enough Shuu reached over and grabbed his shoulder. The boy ended up on his knees in front of him.

"What the-"

"Did you seriously think I would help you out for free? You owe me." Shuu grabbed a handful of his minor's hair and yanked his head back.

"I'll just have a little snack," he said, bending down.

"No," Katoaka breathed in a hasty voice. "Please don't bite me, anything but that."

So he knew about vampires enough to know what to expect. Shuu was mildly surprised. He lifted his eyebrow.

"That would be a simple way to repay me. Or do you have something else in mind?"

"...Please untie me."

Shuu smirked as the other cast his eyes down. He reached to yank the knot of his shirt open. Katoaka pushed the sleeves up his arms and spread Shuu's legs further.

Shuu leaned back on his bench, smile still creeping on his face as the younger boy undid the buckle of his belt. At least he didn't get annoyingly embarrassed, hesitate or misunderstand what Suu had meant. He kinda liked it.

"Doing this so casually to another man… I thought those guys just wanted to have an excuse to get it on with a guy but maybe there was some truth to what they said."

The boy shrugged as he unzipped Shuu's pants.

"I supposed I'm not inexperienced."

"How lewd."

"Hmm?" The white-haired boy rubbed Shuu through the fabric of his boxers. "That's funny. I never took you for a hypocrite, Sakamaki-senpai."

Shuu, who had been focusing on the rousing tingling sensations between his legs (it had been a while, okay) opened his half-lidded eyes to look at Katoaka, surprised.

"Hypocrite?"

The slim fingers slid over the tip with skilled movements.

"Well yeah. I can tell that you don't want some inexperienced nervous wreck messing around between your legs," the massaging movements suddenly got a bit more intense, "but you still feel the need to judge my sexlife. Hypocrite."

A surprised, but somehow delighted snort escaped Shuu's mouth.

"Acting like you have the moral high ground while giving you senior a handjob, you've got somenerve."

Pale grey eyes met Shuu's blue ones, unblinking.

"Maybe it's actually that you're into this kind of a thing? You're one of those guys who like to have someone kneeling in front of them and calling them a whore."

The corners of Shuu's mouth curled up slightly.

"How perspective of you, Katoaka. Use your mouth for something worthwhile, will you."

Katoaka sighed and tugged Shuu's boxers out of the way. The older man was already half erect. His minor gave his tip a tentative lick.

"Haruki."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Haruki. Call me that if you want, I don't really mind at this point."

Shuu grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled his head back again. He gave out an unamused laugh.

"Don't expect me to be moaning out your name or anything, _Haruki._"

"Heh."

With that Haruki put his mouth around Shuu's dick and sucked. He grunted and leaned his back against the wall. The guy knew what he was doing, Shuu gave him that.

Haruki kept his mischievously gleaming eyes on his senior's face as he proceeded to bob his head, occasionally sucking and licking Shuu's length. He let out deliberately loud moans as he did, as if giving a blowjob was the most pleasurable goddamn thing he had ever done.

_Seriously, he even deepthroats without a problem,_ Shuu thought and tried not to breathe so heavily.

Truth be told it was getting pretty hot and his hips were trying to nudge towards Haruki's hot and wet mouth all by themselves.

Haruki was pretty even then, his cheeks red and eyes filled with tears. A trail of saliva was dripping down his chin and yet somehow the bastard managed to look alluring.

"Fuck it," Shuu grunted. He grabbed his minor's head and jerked it towards him. Haruki gripped his hips and let out a surprised, muffled cry.

"What are you whining about?" Shuu said between his huffs as he fucked Haruki's mouth. "You should be happy I… let you go this easily… Honestly, ho-nest…"

Whatever he had been about to say was never finished, but Shuu sure was. His breath escaped in a hiss from between his teeth as he came. After that he let go of Haruki's head and sagged back. That had been his largest physical fit in ages. He would have to skip the next lesson for rest. And the one after that.

Haruki swallowed down with a cringe and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, got up and buttoned his shirt.

"I'd love to stay and cuddle, but I have a lesson to catch," he said with a breathless voice while patting his hair in order. Shuu followed absently as the younger teen collected the remaining of his school uniform (jacket and tie) and his school back from the corner of the room.

"Are you hard?"

Haruki froze.

"Heh, getting off from this kind of a thing. You sure are a pervert."

"Tsk. Takes one to know one," the white-haired boy hissed and attempted to march away. Shuu grabbed his wrist as he passed by.

"Don't think I wont taste you next time."

Haruki didn't answer, just jerked his hand free and left. Shuu had to ponder his words for a while. Next time?

He had never considered himself the type of person who cares for pets, but this particular one had caught his interest. If the opportunity would present itself (and it would), Shuu actually might treat himself to some blood.

* * *

**AN:** Aaaand there it is! Let's call this a one shot even though I'd like to write a bit more about Haruki with the other bro's and maybe Mukami's (read: Yuuma). We'll see. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

~Janice


End file.
